Goes Around
by Ojosama
Summary: The Shinigami duo have a new case, but things start to happen and I can't write a good summary so just read. Chapter 2! Woo!
1. Default Chapter

****************Randomness********************  
I don't own any of the YnoM charas so don't hurt me. This is my attempt to prove to myself I *can* still write something other than Gravitation fics! So this'll probably suck because I can't.....sigh....  
and I've broken my brain.....  
**********************************************  
  
  
In the land of the dead, Meifu, there is a bureaucratic organization that is in charge of judging the dead of their past deeds. That is JuOhCho. In that, EnmaCho, which is controlled by the God of Hell, EnmaDaiOh is the top bureau. Those who work in EnmaCho Shokan Division are otherwise known as Shinigamis.  
  
In a back confrence room four Shinigami sat around a table.   
  
Tsuzuki Asato had the appearence of melting into a puddle of patheticness on the table, sulking and blowing black hair out of his purple eyes. His partner Kurosake Hisoka spared him a sideways glare before returning emerald eyes back to the report in his thin hands.   
  
"Hisookaaa," Tsuzuki pouted scooting closer. The honey haired Shinigami ignored him. Just as long as Tsuzuki didn't touch him...   
  
Watari Yutaka leaned towards Tatsumi Seiichirou. "Hard to believe Tsuzuki-kun's the older one..." the blonde scientist whispered to the dark haired secretary.   
  
Tastumi nodded and pushed his glasses up on his nose studying the two. Tsuzuki certainly didn't look 24 and Hisoka looked much to mature to be only 16.   
  
It was that moment the door opened and Konoe Kaicho stepped in. He was the oldest looking of the Shinigami's, but most likely not the oldest. Appearence ment little in Meifu.   
  
Konoe held a folder in front of Tsuzuki with a glare. "I've got a mission for you," the older Shinigami said. "There's killings just started. You two get to find out who."  
  
Hisoka nodded and took the folder. Tsuzuki hadn't even seen the boy get up. "I'll make sure he doesn't mess it up."   
  
Tsuzuki sulked after his partner badgering him the whole way out for being so mean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where do we start?" Tsuzuki prayed Hisoka would catch his feelings of hunger and say a resturant.   
  
Hisoka didn't need to use his empathy to know what Tsuzuki wanted. He sighed in defeat. "We can start at a resturant if you want, Tsuzuki."   
  
"Arigatou, 'soka-kun!" Tsuzuki was so thrilled at having Hisoka let him have his way he forgot who he was with and threw his arms around the young Shinigami.   
  
"B-baka! Let go of me!"   
  
Tsuzuki blinked then jumped back and blushed. "G-gomen nasi, Hisoka...I-"   
  
Hisoka waved a hand cutting Tsuzuki's apology off. "It's alright." He straightened his clothes and wished brushing off Tsuzuki's feelings could be as easy as brushing away dirt.   
  
Every time someone touched Hisoka he could read their memories. All of them. Even the bad ones.   
  
He hurried after Tsuzuki quickly so the hyper Shinigami wouldn't get into any trouble.  
  
And then a man slammed into Tsuzuki knocking him over.   
  
The man snickered and straightened his yellow and green backwards hat. "Thanks for the money, man." And he took off. Hisoka started after him, but Tsuzuki stopped him.   
  
Hisoka turned and looked down at his partner. "It's ok, Hisoka. I didn't have any money remeber? You wouldn't let me hold it." That was right. So Tsuzuki couldn't spend it. "Nn....Help me up? I think I sprained something."  
  
"....baka." Hisoka helped Tsuzuki up. "Let's get to the hotel."  
  
"Can we order something in then?" Tsuzuki tried not to lean too much on Hisoka.  
  
"You can order something. I'm going to go investigate."  
  
Tsuzuki bit his lip. "You sure thats ok? If you wait a little I should be ok soon...."  
  
"I'll be back later. Don't eat it all." Hisoka told him leaving Tsuzuki sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, but his stomache was demanding attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsuzuki smiled rubbing his palms together. A whole feast was spread before him. Hisoka would be mad.  
  
If he found out.  
  
Tsuzuki had barely even started to eat when there was a knock on the door. He stood up cautiously, he was ok now. Hisoka should have waited...  
  
Wait. Nobody knew where they were or who they were for that matter, so who-?  
  
Muraki? Could it be?!   
  
A even more terrifying thought followed that one.  
  
Tsuzuki had let Hisoka go out alone.  
  
Tsuzuki crept to the door and peeked out the hole in the door, but no one was there. That was even scarier.  
  
Tsuzuki held a fuda ready, just in case, and opened the door. No one was in the hallway either. Then he noticed the box on the floor with his name on the top.  
  
He bent down and picked it up carefully and shook it slightly. Something not very heavy thupped lightly inside. Tsuzuki looked around nervously and closed the door setting the box down.   
  
Wait for Hisoka or open it? It might have to do with Hisoka, though. Esspecially if it had been Muraki who left it.  
  
Open it.  
  
Tsuzuki folded back the cardboard flaps slowly. Inside was a hat. A baseball hat.  
  
An ugly green and yellow baseball hat. Like the man who had robbed them had been wearing. He turned the hat over in his hands and frowned pulling his hand back. Something wet and sticky was on the inside of the hat.  
  
Something oddly like blood.  
  
The door banged open and Hisoka stopped in the doorway. "What is all this food for? Tsuzuki!"   
  
Tsuzuki jumped and looked wide eyed at the brown haired teenagaer.  
  
"What?" Hisoka frowned. "What's that?"  
  
Tsuzuki held it out to Hisoka. "It was just left at the door. I think....I think he killed him."  
  
"By he you mean Muraki...." Tsuzuki nodded silently. Hisoka dropped the hat in the box.   
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"He's toying with us...." Hisoka moved to the window his eyes distant as he stared out. Tsuzuki bit his lip and reached out a hand to Hisoka, but thought better of it. It would only make Hisoka mad. He hated to be touched or comfoted.   
  
Tsuzuki sighed and went back to eating, though his heart wasn't in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whined. Hisoka only pulled the blanket more over his head. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and Tsuzuki wasn't helping him get any now. "Hisoka!"   
  
"Alright! I'm up!" Hisoka rubbed his eyes and sat up. Tsuzuki beamed happily at the younger Shinigami.   
  
"Ohayo! I was gonna get food, but the weird guy at the counter with the spikes yelled at me cause we don't have any money left so I couldn't..." Tsuzuki looked pathetic hoping Hisoka wouldn't go too hard on him.  
  
"You spent all our money on food last night? Idiot. Tatsumi is going to kill you."  
  
"No he won't. I'll just pout to him." Tsuzuki winked to Hisoka who smiled vaugely and slid out of the bed and dropped down in front of the table. Hisoka noticed the box still in the corner.   
  
"What about that? We stay here or go somewhere else?"   
  
Tsuzuki shook his head unsure."If its Muraki, he knows where we are wherever we go. And if its not they could be following us anyway...."  
  
"Well if thats figured out, we've got work to do." Hisoka stood up and folded his arms frowning down at Tsuzuki who sulked and jumped up to follow Hisoka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We are getting nowhere with this...." Hisoka folded his arms and looked down the street. There hadn't been any news what so ever on the theif, good or bad. Hisoka had sent an email to JuOhCho about if his candle had burned out, but even that hadn't come back. "Maybe one of us should go back and check on this...."  
  
Tsuzuki didn't like the idea of spliting up, but there was so much to do. "You go to Meifu. If Muraki is here I don't want him to have a chance at you, Hisoka. I'll keep looking for clues."  
  
Hisoka didn't like the idea either, but he knew Tsuzuki stood a better chance against Muraki. "Ok. I'll be back soon. We'll meet at the hotel?"   
  
Tsuzuki nodded. "Meet in two hours ok?"  
  
Hisoka nodded and left to Meifu leaving Tsuzuki alone for a while.  
  
He didn't have much to go on. The killings had all been seemingly random and no leads on any.   
  
Except Muraki, who was always a suspect to Tsuzuki and Hisoka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hisoka was already in the hotel room when Tsuzuki got there. He was sitting at a table typing away at a laptop.  
  
"Did you find anything, Tsuzuki?"  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head. "Nothing. You?"   
  
Hisoka shook his head. "The guy the hat came from is dead. That's all we could find though. And I have a question for you. Did we know anyone with a spike collar?"  
  
"Sure." Tsuzuki nodded. "That mean guy from the hotel counter."  
  
Hisoka looked up then let his eyes wander over to a shoe box on the table. Tsuzuki walked cautiously over to the box and peered in. A peice of paper already unfolded and a spiked collar with blood on the spikes. He picked up the paper and read it.   
  
"No one hurts my Tsuzuki."  
  
"It has to be Muraki," Tsuzuki said shivering. "He's the only one it could be."   
  
Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. Hisoka was staring at the laptop with a blank expression. Tsuzuki ached to hold him, but didn't dare. That would only make Hisoka even meaner than usual.  
  
Tsuzuki sat down in the chair beside Hisoka and watched the boy. "Ne....Hisoka? What're you doing?"  
  
"Research. Or did you forget the mission?"  
  
"No....sorry, Hisoka...." Tsuzuki sat back in the chair sulking over a cinnamin bun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hisoka hid the yawn behind his hand as he followed the ever hyper Tsuzuki down the sidewalk. This case was going nowhere and fast.  
  
Six people had been killed. Horribly murdered and all missing a different body part.   
  
But there were no clues as to why or who.   
  
Hisoka had a feeling he knew the who though.   
  
And with Muraki there didn't have to be a why.  
  
Hisoka looked around at the scenery as they walked. Tsuzuki was naturally hungry again and was trying to decide where to eat. Hisoka opened his mouth to comment on how long this was taking when he felt it.  
  
Feelings and memories rushed over him like a tsunami of pain and torture. He cried out despite himself and stumbled to his knees feeling the familiar burn of the markings of the spell on his skin.   
  
Tsuzki was immediently at his partners side. "Hisoka! What is it? What's wrong?"   
  
"Muraki." Hisoka looked around worriedly. "He's around here somewhere...."  
  
"Don't worry, Hisoka. I'll protect you. If that bastard tries anything....this time I'll kill him." Tsuzuki jumped up and looked around.   
  
Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki worry on his own face. Who was going to protect Tsuzuki?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not going back to Meifu!" Hisoka balled his hands into fists at his sides.  
  
Tsuzki stood firm across from him. "Yes you are. If Muraki's around its not safe for either of us, but I want you to be safe, so you have to go back, Hisoka."  
  
"No! We're partners. I'm staying, Tsuzuki. I've got to make sure you stay safe."  
  
Tsuzuki opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind. Hisoka was stubborn. "Ok. We'll make a party of it then!"  
  
Hisoka facefalted. Tsuzuki never changed.  
  
And true to Tsuzuki's nature it became one. Tsuzuki had ordered more food putting it on Tatsumi's credit card and was pigging out on sweets. Hisoka wrinkled his nose. Surely there had to be a limit to the amount of sugar one person could consume. Even if the person was dead.  
  
Tsuzuki titled his head to the side. "You want some, Hisoka?"  
  
"No. Thats disgusting."  
  
Tsuzuki laughed and teased Hisoka more. Through the window silver eyes watched them silently from the darkness. An evil grin touched the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hisoka could sense him. Muraki was wathcing. He was sure of it.   
  
Tsuzuki could feel it too. He lay awake on the bed, fuda in reach.   
  
Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's memories about Muraki. All the hatred and pain. Hatred for what Muraki had done to Hisoka and pain for what he had done to Tsuzuki.   
  
Muraki had hurt Tsuzuki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The feelings and memories rushed over him, but he moved on regardless. He had snuck out after Tsuzuki had finally fallen asleep. He couldn't just sit there. Muraki was toying with them.   
  
He wanted something.  
  
Was the boy a complete moron? He was just standing there alone waiting to be taken again.  
  
Muraki stepped into the light closer and closer to the boy.  
  
"I knew you were here. I still feel you." Hisoka's mind reeled. Two voices faught each other in his head.  
  
"As it should be, brat."   
  
"What do you want, Muraki? What's you're purpose in all this? Just to draw us out? Are you trying to get at Tsuzuki again? Trying to hurt us?"  
  
Muraki remained silent. Something wasn't right. Where was the fear? Muraki shifted uneasily despite himself. Something wasn't right.  
  
"What's wrong, Muraki?" The boy turned. There was something in his emerald eyes. Something Muraki had only seen one other place.   
  
Hisoka stepped forward, moving closer. The look in his eyes.... Something was very wrong.  
  
"What do you want, brat?"  
  
"You. Dead. What I want is revenge, Muraki. An eye for an eye. A murder for a murder."  
  
Muraki knew that look. The look in Hisoka's eyes. The look he had only seen in one other place.  
  
The look he had only ever seen in the mirror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hisoka wasn't in his bed when Tsuzuki woke up. He was horrorfied. Had Muraki taken him somehow? Stolen him from under Tsuzuki's nose?   
  
Tsuzuki hurriedly got dressed and was about out the door when it opened.   
  
Hisoka narrowed his eyes at the tossled Tsuzuki. "Where're you going in such a hurry?"  
  
"I...I'm so glad you're ok, Hisoka! I thought Muraki had gotten you!"   
Tsuzuki threw his arms around his partner in relief. Hisoka tensed in the hug and Tsuzuki realized what he'd done and pulled back quickly. "S-sorry, Hisoka."  
  
"Its alright." Something was different in Hisoka's voice. In fact, something was different about Hisoka.   
  
"Are you alright?" Tsuzuki leaned closer.  
  
"The case has been solved. Turns out it wasn't Muraki. So we're to go back to Meifu."  
  
"Really?! Thats a relief!" Tsuzuki slumped relaxed into the chair. Wait. There was still something.... "Hisoka? Where were you when I woke up?"  
  
"I went to get ice." Hisoka pointed to the silver ice bucket, full of ice. "Where do you think I went?"  
  
Tsuzuki blushed. "I don't know....Can we go home now, Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka smiled softly at his partner. "Yeah. Let's go home." Hisoka picked up his laptop and looked back over the room pushing a pair of thin wire framed glasses on his nose.   
  
Nobody hurt his Tsuzuki. 


	2. Chapter 2

*************Disclaimer*************  
You already know what I'm going to say here so stop reading it and get to the story. Its much better than this stupid disclaimer, which I already told you not to read! Why are you still reading it! Go! Get out of here! geez....  
***************mmrp****************  
  
  
Something was wrong. Tsuzuki looked over at Hisoka sitting in the chair reading another large book, but there was something different. Something wrong.  
  
And Tsuzuki didn't like it.  
  
Hisoka looked up, his green eyes narrowed. "What? You've been staring at me for hours. Its giving me the creeps." He shivered as if to prove it.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded slowly pouting slightly. "Sorry, Hisoka....I didn't mean to...." He wanted to say more, but he didn't want his partner mad at him.  
  
Again....  
  
Watari wandered in, his blonde hair braided behind him, 003 bobbing on his shoulder.  
  
And a bottle in his hands. Tsuzuki stepped back instinctivly. "What's that, Watari?"  
  
"My latest! Wanna try?" He held it out obviously proud of the slightly smoking pinkish fluid.   
  
"No." Tsuzuki held his breath in cas the thin smoke had effects as well.  
  
Watari pouted then noticed Hisoka sitting silently watching. "Ah! Bon! Have a taste?"  
  
Hisoka jumped back a little as Watari shoved it forward and shook his head gathering himself again. "I'd r-rather not....." He looked uncertainly up at the scientist shinigami.  
  
Watari pouted more straightening up. "You two are just no fun. I'll go find Tatsumi then."  
  
Hisoka snorted as Watari left. "Like Tatsumi will agree to it."  
  
"Nn....Hisoka?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its been over two weeks and there hasn't been anything about Muraki since the....'gifts'."  
  
Hisoka looked up raiseing an eyebrow. "And this is bad.....?"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded. "Its too quiet."  
  
Hisoka glared at him for a long moment then nodded looking back at the book. "As long as he leaves us alone....I've got work to do." Hisoka stood up closing the book and left the room.  
  
Tsuzuki stared sadly after Hisoka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You look like shit, Muraki." The owner of the voice found this very amusing.  
  
Muraki grunted a reply and winced in pain. Tight wire cut into his skin.   
  
No. Not wire. Hair.   
  
It couldn't be!  
  
Hisoka folded his arms smirking. "Do you remember, Muraki?" Hisoka reached out and paulled at a strand slightly. The effect was a twang and another wince from Muraki. "You should. Hmm.....so where's Oriya when you need him?" Hisoka walked over towards the door, but didn't leave. "Tsuzuki's worried about you." Muraki lifted his head and glared feircely. "More like worried about what you're doing while we don't hear from you." Hisoka smirked. "But don't worry. I've got it taken care of. You won't hurt my Tsuzuki anymore."  
  
Muraki glared after the boy. What had gone wrong? How had this happened?!  
  
More importantly, how to get out of this....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hisoka stared down at the plate of 'food' in front of him. "What is this again?"  
  
Tsuzuki beamed. "Misuyaki! I only changed the recipe a little."  
  
Hisoka sweatdropped. "Changed it? Define a little....." Hisoka poked at the food with his chopsticks and wrinkled his nose.   
  
Tsuzuki was watching excitedly so Hisoka took a deep breath and took a bite.  
  
And tried not to die again.  
  
"What exactly did you change, Tsuzuki?!" Hisoka coughed hard.  
  
Tsuzuki looked up thinking. "I don't remeber exactly. Oh well. How was it?"  
  
Hisoka got his coughing mostly under control and twitched. "I think I'll cook next time, ok?"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded enthusiasctically and bounded around cleaning.  
  
Hisoka smiled after Tsuzuki disapeared into the kitchen again. At least the idiot wasn't thinking about Muraki anymore.  
  
Muraki.  
  
Hisoka shuddered and sat back in the chair. He couldn't just keep Muraki tied up like that. He might eventually find a way free and then....  
  
Hisoka shook his head to clear it. Killing Muraki hadn't worked yet, so why would it now?   
  
Maybe I should tell Tsuzuki....  
  
No. Then things would get complicated.  
  
Hisoka put his chin in his hands and stared at nothing.   
  
Tsuzuki waved a hand in front of Hisoka's vacant eyes. Hisoka blinked and sat up staring up at him. "Thinking hard, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki looked worried.  
  
Hisoka shook his head. "Just....thinking." He gave a faint smile and Tsuzuki brightened and started dancing around.  
  
"I made Hisoka smile!" He chanted in a sing song way. Hisoka snorted, but his smile didn't fade.  
  
Tsuzuki finally sat down across from Hisoka grinning like an idiot. "I'm glad you came over, Hisoka. I've been worried about you lately."  
  
"Worried? Why?"  
  
"Because I care about my 'soka-chan!" Tsuzuki poked Hisoka's nose.  
  
Hisoka rubbed his nose and frowned. "I ment what made you worry."  
  
"Oh." Tsuzuki blinked and blushed slightly sweatdropping. "Sorry." Tsuzuki went serious suddenly. "You've been acting....different since the last case. And Muraki hasn't done anything, so I thought maybe that had something to do with it...."  
  
Hisoka clenched a fist under the table. "I'm fine, Tsuzuki. I'm glad we haven't heard about Muraki lately. Its like a break right?"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded slowly, but his worried expression didn't change.  
  
"Hisoka-"  
  
"Tsuzuki-"  
  
Both Shinigami stared at each other for a long moment before Hisoka stood up quickly. "I-I should go. See you, Tsuzuki." And Hisoka was gone.  
  
It was amazing how they could be in the same room and yet, be millions of miles apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come to kill me yet?" Muraki smirked at Hisoka as he entered the room.   
  
Hisoka grunted and glared at Muraki. "How can you still be so smug?"  
  
Muraki just smiled. Hisoka growled. More than anything he wanted to be rid of Muraki.  
  
But Muraki had that annoying tendency not to stay dead. Hisoka sat on the floor his back agasnt the wall.  
  
What would Tsuzuki do? "Tsuzuki...."  
  
Hisoka hadn't even realized he'd said it out loud until he heard Muraki laughing. "What's so funny, bastard?!"  
  
"You. You sit here and brood over your beloved Tsuzuki and yet you do nothing to make yourself happier."  
  
"What do you care about my happiness?" Hisoka picked up a peice of stone off the floor beside him and pitched it hard at Muraki, nailing him in the chest. "Or did you forget my 3 plus years of hell?"  
  
Muraki winced, but didn't stop smirking long. "Its not your happiness I'm interested in. How does Tsuzuki take your ever cold shoulder?"  
  
"Tsu-tsuzuki?" Hisoka looked up blinking then narrowed his eyes. "Leave Tsuzuki out of this."  
  
"You won't let anyone hurt Tsuzuki hmm?"  
  
Hisoka jumped up throwing another rock, this time at Muraki's head. "I said leave Tsuzuki out of this! I won't let you or anyone else hurt him!!"  
  
"But who's to keep you from hurting him?"  
  
Hisoka stopped, fist pulled back. "What?"  
  
"Have you ever looked in Tsuzuki's eyes when you snap at him? You've never seen him after you leave the room. You are doing more damage than anyone else, little one."  
  
Hisoka stepped back his eyes widening. That wasn't true. He'd never hurt Tsuzuki.   
  
But he was. And he knew it.  
  
Emotions flooded through him. He was hurting Tsuzuki. He was supposed to be protecting Tsuzuki.  
  
This was all wrong.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsuzuki looked up.   
  
"What's wrong?" Watari asked looking at his chocolate haired friend.  
  
"I don't know....I just....feel it. Maybe I should go see Hisoka...." Tsuzuki stood up and started in the direction of Hisoka's house.  
  
Why am I always so nice to him? He's always so mean to me. He'll probably even be mad I came over at all. I should-  
  
Tsuzuki froze. He felt....something.   
  
Hisoka? Yes. It felt like Hisoka. Like when he and Hisoka had talked mentally to each other that time.  
  
As he got closer to the building the feeling got stronger.   
  
And more precise.  
  
Hisoka was in trouble! Tsuzuki dashed into the building letting Hisoka's feelings lead him to the boy.  
  
What he found was about the last thing he ever thought he'd see. 


End file.
